crusaderkings_twofandomcom-20200216-history
Paganism
Paganism 'is a broad term typically pertaining to indigenous and historical polytheistic and non-theistic religious traditions. In a wider sense, it has been used as a label for any non-Abrahamic folk/ethnic religion. Main Branches In ''Crusader Kings II Paganism is nearly gone in Europe by the 1066 start date, and only hangs on at the edges of the map. With The Old Gods DLC the start date is pushed back to 867 and the Pagan religions have a much greater influence. Pagan characters require The Old Gods DLC to play. In addition, Aztec Pagan characters require Sunset Invasion DLC to play. '''Generic Pagan Head - None Holy sites - Rome, Skara, Mecca, Jerusalem, Silla Since the dawn of history, both Europe and the Middle East has been been home to countless Pagan religions and cults unrelated to the Abrahamic faiths. Defining features in-game: *Rulers are limited to Gavelkind Succession. *Rulers cannot declare Holy Wars. *Inferior at conversion and vulnerable to non-pagan missionaries. Norse Head - Fylkir Holy sites - Tholen, Paderborn, Uppsala, Hleiðra, Mære Norse heathenry is the last surviving branch of the ancient Germanic belief system. A pantheon of gods under the wise warrior god Odin strikerules all the branches of the worldtree, Yggdrasil. The other two main gods are Thor, friend to mankind, and Frey, god of fertility/strike. Defining features in-game: *Can perform coastal raids anywhere. *Fleets can navigate major rivers. (Until roughly year 1100 when the rivers begin to close) *Rulers can Prepare Invasions. *Low-tech non-pagans have very low Supply Limit in Pagan counties. *Can declare Subjugation Wars against all other Pagans. *Rulers are limited to Gavelkind Succession. *Rulers cannot declare Holy Wars. *Inferior at conversion and vulnerable to non-pagan missionaries. *Rulers lose Prestige if at peace for too long. *The Norse Pagan faith can be Reformed. Tengri Head - High Priest Holy sites - Saqsin, Isilkul, Aqmescit, Kyzylorda, Vác Tengrism is the religion of the steppe peoples of Eurasia, especially Turkish and Mongol nomads. The chief god is Tengri, the creator god who rules the skies. Shamanism and animism also feature prominently in the religion. Defining features in-game: *Can raid neighbours for loot. *Can declare Subjugation Wars against all other Pagans. *Rulers are limited to Gavelkind Succession. *Rulers cannot declare Holy Wars. *Inferior at conversion and vulnerable to non-pagan missionaries. *Rulers lose Prestige if at peace for too long. *The Tengri Pagan faith can be Reformed. Romuva Head - High Priest Holy sites - Arkona, Briesen, Sejny, Riga, Pochep Baltic paganism is polytheistic, with a pantheon of gods led by Dievs, god of the sky. Other main gods include Perkunas, god of thunder and lightning, very similar to the Germanic god Thor and the Slavic Perun. Other important deities include Saule, goddess of the sun and fertility, Daugava and Meness. Defining features in-game: *Can raid neighbours for loot. *Low-tech non-pagans have very low Supply Limit in Pagan counties. *Can declare Subjugation Wars against all other Pagans. *Rulers are limited to Gavelkind Succession. *Rulers cannot declare Holy Wars. *Inferior at conversion and vulnerable to non-pagan missionaries. *Defensive bonuses in Baltic Pagan counties. *The Baltic Pagan faith can be Reformed. Suomenusko Head - High Priest Holy sites - Raviola, Hiiumaa, Tikhvin, Solotcha, Perm Finnic paganism is diverse, varying a lot between tribes and religions. It is shamanistic and animist, revering a multitude of gods, including Ukko/Perkele, Kun and, in the east, Mastor-Ava, goddess of the Earth. Defining features in-game: *Can raid neighbours for loot. *Low-tech non-pagans have very low Supply Limit in Pagan counties. *Can declare Subjugation Wars against all other Pagans. *Rulers are limited to Gavelkind Succession. *Rulers cannot declare Holy Wars. *Inferior at conversion and vulnerable to non-pagan missionaries. *Defensive bonuses in Finnish Pagan counties. *The Finnish Pagan faith can be Reformed. Aztec Head - High Priest Holy sites - Rome, St Denis, Cordoba, Sidi, St Pauls The Aztec religion features a creation myth centred on sacrifice - even gods were sacrificed to keep the sun moving. This is reflected in the many festivals and rituals of the religion, which feature human sacrifice on a massive scale. The chief gods are Huitzilopochtli, god of war and human sacrifice, Tlaloc, god of thunder and rain, Xiuhteccuhtli, god of fire, Xipe Totec, 'our Lord the Flayed One' and Quetzalcoatl, god of wisom. Defining features in-game: *Low-tech non-pagans have very low Supply Limit in Pagan counties. *Rulers are limited to Gavelkind Succession. *Inferior at conversion and vulnerable to non-pagan missionaries. *Rulers lose Prestige if at peace for too long. *The Azec faith can be Reformed. Slavic Head - High Priest Holy sites - Pruszkow, Arkona, Tikhvin, Yuriev, Husi Slavic heathenry is polytheistic, the chief god being Perun, god of thunder and lightning, quite similiar to the Germanic god Thor. Other important deities include Veles, god of the underworld, Svarog, Jarilo and Svantevit. In addition, many tribes revere local gods. Defining features in-game: *Can raid neighbours for loot. *Low-tech non-pagans have very low Supply Limit in Pagan counties. *Can declare Subjugation Wars against all other Pagans. *Rulers are limited to Gavelkind Succession. *Rulers cannot declare Holy Wars. *Inferior at conversion and vulnerable to non-pagan missionaries. *Defensive bonuses in Slavic Pagan counties. *The Slavic Pagan faith can be Reformed. West African Head - High Priest Holy sites - Sidi, Bordj, Siliana, Salam, Bamako West African religion is a blanket term for the diverse pagan beliefs of the tribes of Sub-Saharan West Africa. Ancestor worship, animism and totemistic shamanism dominate, but there are also various pantheons of gods. Defining features in-game: *Low-tech non-pagans have very low Supply Limit in Pagan counties. *Can declare Subjugation Wars against all other Pagans. *Rulers are limited to Gavelkind Succession. *Rulers cannot declare Holy Wars. *Inferior at conversion and vulnerable to non-pagan missionaries. *Defensive bonuses in West African Pagan counties. *The West African Pagan faith can be Reformed. Hellenic Head - None Holy sites - Lampsako, Edessa, Piraeaus, Rome, Alexandria The Hellenistic religion is polytheistic, with a pantheon of twelve major gods including Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, Venus, Minerva and Vesta. It originated in ancient Greece and with the conquests of Alexander the Great and the Roman Empire, it would go on to become the dominant religion in the Mediterranean world until the rise of Christendom. Defining features in-game: *Can declare Subjugation Wars against all other Pagans. *Rulers cannot declare Holy Wars. *Inferior at conversion and vulnerable to non-pagan missionaries. Unique Features Concubines - Pagan rulers can have up to three concubines in addition to their wife. Concubines are not truly married, but will bear their liege's legitimate children. Pagan rulers can ask other rulers to take a woman from their court to be their concubine, but only other Pagans will accept. A woman who is the prisoner of a Pagan ruler can be forced to become his concubine, even if she is already married. Children of concubines suffer a minor diplomacy penalty. Religious Reformation - Pagan rulers can reform their faith, turning it into an organized religion with a religious head. This requires either a) control of 3 of the religion's holy sites and 50% moral authority, or b) all 5 holy sites. A significant amount of piety is also required in either case. Rulers who follow a Reformed Pagan faith can use the Holy War Casus Belli, gain access to most succession laws, no longer suffer Prestige loss while at peace, and will have less trouble with independent minded vassals. However, they will also lose the defensive supply limit penalty for religious enemies in their territory, and their vassals will now get upset if their levies are raised for too long. For all pagans except Norse, the religious head title goes to a randomly generated character who is a vassal of the reformer. For the Norse, the religious head title (Fylkir) goes to the reformer. Upon reformation, some of the followers of that religion will accept this, while others will not. The unreformed faith will now be categorised as a heresy of the reformed faith (e.g. Norse and Old Norse). Prepared Invasion - Prestigious Norse Pagans can, once in their lifetime, prepare invasions before they declare war. During the next two years, many adventurers and opportunists will flock to their banner, especially against a powerful target. However, if the prepared invasion fails to launch within in two years the massed armies will disband and the caller of the invasion will lose prestige. Raiding - Pagan rulers can toggle stacks of troops to be looters. While in neighbouring (or coastal, for Norse) non-Pagan territory looters will deplete the county's loot bar, accumulating gold. A certain percentage of that county's loot will be protected behind defenses, and the capital holding must be taken to gain all of the county's loot. Declaring war is not necessary for looting, but rulers will raise troops to see off raiders in their territory. External Links *Paganism *Norse religion *Tengrism *Baltic mythology *Finnish Native Religion *Aztec religion *Slavic mythology *Traditional African religion *Religion in ancient Greece Category:Game Mechanics Category:Religion